


A Little Ink Between the Fingers

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cheat Sheets, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean finds out that with the help of the best friend, cheating during an exam can give you more than just a good grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ink Between the Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

They’ve done it many times.

Every time an exam or a test appears on the horizon, Dean has Castiel over, because his mother actually believes that the boy is going to have a good influence on her son. Maybe Dean will end up studying as well? Little does she know that behind the closed door to Dean’s room Castiel is the only one sitting amongst books and his notes, his glasses sliding down his nose every time he bows his head to read some new piece of information from the textbook. Dean, on the other hand, pays much more attention to anything that’s currently being on TV. When he’s bored enough, he switches to video games.

 ~~He pretends~~ he’s not stealing glances at the other boy.  
Only sometimes Cas will look up at his friend, sigh, and readjust his glasses, before trying to persuade him to join him. “You are smart, Dean, I know you could ace this exam if you only spent some time studying.”

Dean always shrugs his shoulder and says that he simply doesn’t want to study. Or that he’s not smart at all. _Or_ , that he couldn’t care less about biology, history or whatever it is that their exam is going to be about.

Castiel usually keeps on urging him every half an hour or so, but eventually he gives up and Dean is glad, because he really doesn’t care about his grades. He has no big plans for his future, anyway.

Turns out, _surprise surprise,_ that his parents are the ones who do care, and he gets to know that little fact only when he leaves to school the day the exam is supposed to happen His father suggests that, if he gets a good enough grade, he may think about letting him borrow the Impala.

This is when Dean panics and Cas really is his only hope. He knows his friend will help him - he always does - but right now he needs lots of it. _Lots._

This is how they end up with the Novak kid writing the most probable answers on the inside of Dean’s palm instead of just telling him bits of information. The pen tickles as Cas writes and writes, and writes, but he doesn’t let Dean look at his work, instead pushing his history textbook at Dean’s face.

"Read the pages 119-132," he tells him. So Dean does. He doesn’t want to lose the chance of ever putting his hands on his Dad’s lovely car.

He manages to read most of the text and memorize some of the dates and events even though Castiel’s hand cupping his seems to be so warm and nice, and the scribbling pleasantly teases his skin.

At one point Cas freezes, as though thinking about something (probably trying to remember if he needs more answers, Dean thinks), but the bell makes them both startle. Dean pulls his hand away and Cas tries to reach for it, still with his pen between his fingers, but the Winchester is actually too stressed to pay it any attention. Before his friend catches him, he enters the class, just wanting the exam to be past him already.

The teacher walks in not long after and shushes the entire class - Castiel, too, because the boy desperately wants to catch Dean’s attention, all red-faced and wide-eyed.

"Don’t stress, you’re gonna do fine," Dean mumbles only, turning away from the Novak.

They get their sheets of paper with questions. Dean takes a deep breath.

_Okay. Go._

Now, the time passes too quickly for his liking and it has him focused on the questions and the feeling of somebody’s eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. It’s Cas, he thinks with a smile and feels warmth dance around his heart. His friend is just worried about him.

It’s nice to have somebody worry about him.

At first, Dean answers all he questions that he remembers or knows the solutions for. It’s a third of the whole exam and he starts to believe that he really is going to do well on it. The trouble comes when he has to glance at the crib on his palm without the teacher noticing. The old Mr. Stewarts is looking at all of the students, only from time to time glancing through the papers on his desks.

Estimating the right time, the Winchester glances down at his hand, curled a little, so it doesn’t look like he’s cheating, but covering his sheet instead.

_Question 6.—_

Did Cas write the answ—? _Yes._

_Question 14.—Question 17.—Question 20.—_

_23.—24.—27.—_

_31.—37.—_

Well, apparently he can’t have all of the questions answered… _Damn._

He did well, anyway, Dean thinks as he gives his quiz back to the teacher and walks back to his desk, giving Cas thumbs-up and a grin when he notices that the boy is staring at him, still tense. He sits down, waiting for the bell to ring, playing with his fingers to help the time pass faster.

It’s only then that he spots it. With a frown on his face, he opens his palm, spreading his fingers and leans closer, starting to read over the answers once again.

_President - Civil War — Lincoln_  
_Bill of Rights — original 10 amendments_  
_American government - branches — Executive, Legislative, Judicial_  
_ended Vietnam War — Nixon_  
_Declaration of Independence — 1776_  
_March 1829 — Jackson takes office_  
_good luck :)_

Now all of this he saw when he was taking the exam, but what he only now picks out are the words written on the inside part of one of his fingers. It’s definitely his the Novak’s handwriting.

_Do you want to go out with me?_

All of a sudden Castiel’s nervousness makes sense to him, and Dean can’t stop himself from grinning and daring a look at his friend.

It doesn’t need saying that Dean gets a B on his test.

And for his date with Cas on Friday, he gets the keys to the Impala, too.


End file.
